


Stone Cold Repetitive

by LearnedFoot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon typical temporary death, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Russian Doll Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: The woman looks at the pile of ash that was, until a second ago, a vampire. She looks at Buffy.“Huh,” she says.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Nadia Vulvokov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Stone Cold Repetitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> You had _Russian Doll_ time loop as a freeform in your "recip's fave in author's fandom" request, and I couldn’t resist. I hope you enjoy!

The woman looks at the pile of ash that was, until a second ago, a vampire. She looks at Buffy.

“Huh,” she says.

Buffy is about to launch into an explanation, but the woman holds up her hand, gesturing for her to stop before she even starts.

“Seems like you’re a lady with a story,” she says, tossing her cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. “Let’s get a beer and you can tell me all about it.”

***

Buffy probably should’ve said no. It’s not normal to watch someone go _poof_ in front of you and then ask the person holding the stake to grab a drink. That’s the kind of thing demons do. Or crazy people. But the woman has this amazing curly hair and honestly, Buffy hasn’t gotten laid in a while. She’s the OG slayer. How bad could it go?

***

“Long story short, _that_ is how a big fucking fluke of space-time helped me turn my life around. I’m the world’s weirdest teachable moment.” Nadia takes a long sip of her beer. “So, what’s with the stabby-stabby. You like a superhero or something?”

Well, the good news is, Buffy’s pretty sure Nadia’s not a demon. Jury’s still out on the crazy part, leaning towards a yes. Cool story, though, and that hair is still amazing. Plus, Buffy is starting to feel a little bit tipsy and a lot a bit horny. 

Again: how bad could it go?

“Okay. So. How much do you know about vampires?”

***

Turns out Nadia knows a lot about vampires, though most of it is wrong.

She also knows a lot about going down on someone, and all of it is very right.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Buffy moans, hands buried deep in those amazing curls as Nadia laps at her clit, fingers curling inside her at the same time. Buffy presses back against the wall, trying to keep her balance. If they don’t move to a bed or a couch—shit, even the floor—soon, Buffy’s going to fall over. “You can go harder. I’m kind of the opposite of breakable.”

Nadia looks up, face shining, and grins. “Is that a challenge? ‘Cause I have a drawer full of strap-ons that haven’t been getting any use lately. The last guy I dated was a total pussy. Except that’s insulting to pussy. But you get the idea.”

Strap-on means moving to a bed without having to admit her legs are about to buckle. Plus, you know, they’re fun.

“Yeah. That’s a challenge.”

***

It’s a challenge Nadia is up to.

***

After, Nadia lets Buffy lie in her arms, cheek to breast, and doesn’t make her talk.

“Yeah, I like silence too,” is all she says.

As Buffy drifts off, she gives herself an internal high five, because for once, her objectively bad idea didn’t go wrong at all.

***

She shouldn’t have thought that. That was a very dumb thing to think.

She wakes up with a vampire looming over the bed and Nadia’s body on the floor.

“You killed my friend,” the vamp says, and before Buffy can react, it attacks.

***

Nadia looks at the pile of ash that was, until a second ago, a vampire. She looks at Buffy.

“Aw, fuck,” she says. “Not again.”

Buffy just blinks at her, mind trying to catch up.

“Alright, Slayer.” Nadia tosses her cigarette on the ground. “Come on, we’ve got shit to figure out. This is my show now.”


End file.
